Akuma Hotaru
Akuma Hotaru is a 16 year old girl. Unlike the rest of her teammates, she is not a boarding student and she does not use a Princess Perfume to transform but a different item called the Princess Mirror. She introduces herself as The princess of the Nether realm. Her keys are Hecate, Exchange Bloodshed, Miracle Necromancy and Premium Hades. She is the daughter of the Goddess of Death Izanami but she was born in her surrogate mother's womb along with her twin brother Tsukino Aoi. As the Black Lotus Empress she introduces herself as " Daughter of Her Imperial Majesty Izanami, Guardian of Pure Hearted Souls and Empress of the Underworld, Black Lotus." She is the first cure to be neutrally/ bad aligned. She currently attends the Manhattan Conservatory of the Arts. History Birth Izanami and Undertaker had fallen in love at some point, but because of his experiments she ended their relationship and was already carrying his child. She removes Hotaru from her body and infuses her with her powers and pure hearted souls, but to give her daughter a physical form, Izanami along with Izanagi's help created a green pearl which held the unborn Hotaru. Izanami then chose the descendant of Tsukuyomi the Moon God as the vessel for Hotaru to be born from. The pearl was then dropped into her surrogate mother's glass of wine by one of the yokais. Izanami also sent another yokai to watch over, serve and protect Hotaru. Early Life Hotaru was born into a prestigious Tsukino family, they are descended from many Noble houses from the Edo Period. They are also the founders of the Tsukino Ninja Clan. But when she was born she opened her eyes and said " Sup." in a cool fashioned way. But because she is a Demi goddess like her older brother Taka, she possesses great skill and abilities in martial arts and sorcery as well as academics. But because of their differences and interests Hotaru and Taka were abused and locked away in the mansion's attic where they spent most of their time training and studying together they are also able to communicate with their god parents through telepathy and dreams. From a young age, Hotaru shows interest in becoming a Kunoichi; a female ninja. But she is also very passionate about becoming a world class DJ, which her parents whom are political party members, greatly disagree on. When she was 10 soon after her brother graduated from college, the two stood up to their parents that they want to follow their dreams and for that they were thrown out of the house with their belongings and were also disinherited from the family. With her high intelligence, she graduated from school at the age of 13 and her parents sent her to Noble Academy hoping it could atleast teach her how to be the daughter they wanted on the condition that she will be allowed to live at the Yumegahama Temple with her older brother as it is also the Tsukino Ninja Clan Dojo. She eventually took the last name Akuma to coordinate with her mother, Izanami. Becoming Cure Hecate As a shrine girl and in training Kunoichi, she is not allowed to leave the temple's premises but as much as she wants to follow the family traditions and become a Kunoichi she also wants to follow her dream of becoming a world class DJ, so at night she would sneak off to DJ competitions as DJ B/@(< M00n (Black Moon) with her protection mirror in her pocket for luck. One night before she would sneak out of the temple her brother used a sneak attack on her (thinking that she was one of the many robbers who have been trying to steal the treasures kept at the temple), when he realized it was her her began to question and lecture her. But Hotaru snapped back at her brother that he does not understand her dreams at all and runs off to a nearby beach where she begins to cry and takes out her protection mirror and throws it onto a rock, shattering it. Her reason for destroying the mirror is because it was her birthday present from her brother. And shouts out that she hates him. Suddenly Stop and Freeze appear and tried to use her despair to create a Zetsuborg but she had the will power to withstand their attempt. At that moment her brother just caught up to her then he confronted Stop and Freeze, but the two decided to use Hotaru's brother's dream to create a zetsuborg instead. Suddenly the 4 Cures show up and begin to attack the Zetsuborg. Hotaru recounted her thoughts and shouts that she will aim to be the best Kunoichi and DJ she could ever be and that she wants to help others protect their dreams. This causes her mirror shards to transform into her dress up keys, Princess Mirror and Shadow Regalia ( Hecate Whip, Bloodshed Scythe, Necromancy Katana, Hades Tessen) She quickly transforms into Cure Hecate and was able to help her brother, who finally tells her that he supports her dreams. In Sweet Revenge, Hotaru and her brother go into their metamorphosis and receive their true god-like forms and took revenge on the parents who never loved them. Hotaru eventually became a grand princess like her friends and helped free Hope kingdom After Close's defeat, the other cures went to the temple to say good bye to Hotaru as she received a record deal with a music company and was given the opportunity to go on world tour to Tokyo, Kyoto, Munich, Paris, Las vegas, London and New York. She, Taka and Nightcore moved out of the temple and eventually settled into an apartment in New York City. In the movie, Hotaru had to step in to help the precure once more, much to her dismay. She upgraded her weapons by giving them gun counterparts and was able to help the precure deafeat the villains but she destroyed her transformation items and told the precures that would never want to do this ever again. She was also seen in another movie at her DJ concerts which her former teammates attempted to get into only to be kicked out by Hanabi and Kurotsuno (they are the bouncers). They soon got a text from Hotaru that reads. "so ya tryin' to get in huh? Heh good luck with that. and by the way, f#%*! you" with a picture of her middle finger. Appearance She is often seen with a bored look on her face and noted to have an extremely strong resemblance to her biological father. Hotaru has black sceleras and yellow irises in her eyes and pale skin. Her hair is silvery white which is often untied and reaches her shoulders and triple pierced ears. She often is seen wearing a long sleeved white traditional shirt, red hakama and a traditional Japanese geta or her ninja outfit which is a black long sleeved top under a black teal lined vest, a pair of matching trousers, white bandages around her arms, her weaponry belt which includes several throwing knives and stars, smoke bombs, her Tessens (steel fans), her katana and her sais, she also wears a pair of tabi (traditional socks) her hair is tied into a high ponytail in this outfit, her DJ outfit consists of a black T-shirt with a picture of either a gun, middle finger, scythe or flaming skull, a pair of ripped jeans, black knee high sneakers and a pair of teal headphones or an unzipped v-neck with a middriff strapless black undertop, grey leggings and white hip hop shoes with her headphones. At home or when she is not on duty, she simply wears a black T-shirt and jean shorts and her hair is kept as a bedhead. As Cure Hecate, she wears a halter top, backless black leotard with chains on her back area and an open keyhole on her stomach with an armored belt. She has an open front red mini skirt and garter belts with stockings and she is barefoot. She also wears a long fishnet glove on her right arm, her hair has gained a black ombre and her sceleras have turned white. She wears a headpiece tiara with a jeweled pentagram dangling on her forehead. Her mode elegant in this form caused her open front skirt to grow longer and gain a sheer cover in front of the centre. In the end, she succeeded in becoming a world class DJ, although her face and shoes weren't shown, but she was seen with a partially shaven head with the rest of her hair untied and a tattoo of her katana on her neck side (not shown), she wears a navy blue shirt and black leggings, with brown leather belts strapped to her thighs, upper body and arms she also wears a black jacket. In the movie some portion of her hair had been cut short with the rest tied into a thin braid from her back and her DJ outfit consists of a black high collar, sleeveless top with a grey clip-on tie, black shorts and grey leggings. She wears black, thigh-high converse boots, a white belt, sunglasses, dog tags, her triple ear piercings and black fingerless leather gloves and black headphones. It is also revealed that she smokes an E-cigarette. Another DJ outfit she is seen wearing in the movie consists of a black sports bra top, black shorts, black leggings and red sneaker boots. She wears net arm covers and a grey vest. During formal events such as the noble party, Hotaru often wears a strapless black body suit, with a black sheer skirt and long flowing red sleeves and black flats and her hair tied into a low pony tail and green eyes plus her triple ear piercings. She also wears a matching and simple headdress. When she went undercover as a Shinigami by the name of Rose Leviathan, she wore her hair down and curled at the ends, changes her eye color to green/chartreuse and wears a pair of fake glasses. She wears a red and black corset top, a pair of red and brown skorts with black garter belts, a red rose in her hair and red boots. Mode Elegant Bloodshed In this mode elegant her leotard remains the same but her skirt has become a sheer loin cloth with several chains. Mode Elegant Necromancy In this mode elegant she gains a high black collar and black sleeves that connects to her finger, her top becomes strapless she gains a long flowing sheer skirt with more armor on her shoulders and chains across her chest. Mode Elegant Hades and Royal In this mode elegant her dress becomes a long white ball gown with several layers, the first layer is covered with black pentagrams. Her sleeves are short but drape over her shoulders with silver frills on the shoulder areas. She gains a white choker with a single black pentagram in the middle and silver teardrop shaped earrings. Her dress has black bows and ribbons with black pentagrams on each bow. And on the bow the bodice there is also a pentagram design. Her hair now reaches her feet. In Mode Elegant Royal,, she wears the same outfit but she has black angel wings coming out of her back rather than lace bows like her teammates. Black Lotus Empress Hotaru's true goddess-like form which can only be achieved after her metamorphosis and can only be accessed when she is in full rage mode. In this form her hair grew so long that is practically trailing behind her and gains red streaks in them, her sceleras turn red with throwing star shaped pupils. She wears a black kimono embroidered with red flowers with a red jeweled belt, her kimono has two sets of sleeves one long and flowing but the other which she often wears is just to her elbows making her longer sleeves look like a long wrap. She has a black lotus symbol on her forehead which is framed by an obsidian and garnet head piece tiara and a halo resembling a black lotus hovering above her head. She also gains 3 pairs of red angel wings. Her weapon in this form is the hara kiri spear. In this form she can summon Nightcore, her yokai servant. Her goddess symbol is on her forehead, signifying her and her brother's important roles in controlling life and death. Grand Princess Hotaru's grans princess form is far more different than her teammates'. Instead of a golden ball gown, Hotaru wears a white and gold bloodstained kimono, her head peice tiara that has a veil attached to the front covering her face, and she gains a pair of white angel wings. And instead of a grand staff, her weapon is the Blood Moon Scythe. Metamorphosis ''' "oh I'll make em understand! Understand the pain they've caused us!" Hotaru went through her metamorphosis in Sweet Revenge, when she met Minami's parents. That somehow triggered hatred and rage she has in her heart towards her human parents. This caused her to go through the first stage of the metamorphosis, her eyes changed color and her black lotus symbol appears on her forehead and began to glow with a red aura and it starts bleeding, this gave her intense pain because she is not a goddess yet. Taka tells Hotaru that it is time. Taka walks up onto the highest point of the cruise ship and recited the spell that will take him up to the skies then the clouds began swirling around him and blasted him up into the skies. Hotaru walked onto the water and began to recite a different spell, one that would allow her to take some of her powers from the Underworld. This caused the water around her to turn a reddish black color and it wrapped itself around Hotaru creating a bubble which blasted into the deepest trench in the ocean. They both began meditating in their "cocoons" for several hours, then their wings finally burst out of their backs, but this also caused them to start bleeding excessively from their backs. Their blood formed their kimonos and halo. '''Personality Hotaru is possibly the toughest princess on her team. She is known to be a tomboy and to be very violent when she is angry, such as impaling her opponent during a sword fighting match. She is very hard core and likes stabbing things. But she is also kind and compassionate. Hotaru is also a very spiritual person and is known to meditate for hours. But she also has a soft spot for cute animals such as kittens and baby seals. She is quite cold, sadistic and rude but also emotional and passionate with what she believes in. She prefers not to use her Pretty Cure form, since she is very much powerful on her own. She is often shown to have a tsundere like personality and can be easily angered. Though she can get cocky in fights (since she can't die, plus she regenerates like Deadpool). She can also be quirky from time to time such as when Hanabi executed a perfect momentum throw on her, knocking her to the ceiling which snapped her neck. Rather than getting angry Hotaru simply snaps her neck back in place and hugs Hanabi, telling her that she is proud of her. In the movies she has shown to distance herself from her former teammates, insisting that they don't ever bother her ever again. Skills and abilities Hotaru is a very intelligent person, having an IQ of 190 and did well in school and graduated when she was 13. And her intellect also helped her in mastering her weapons, Katana, Tessens, Sais, Whip, Bow and Arrow, Staff, Ball and Chain, Spear, Twin Daggers, kusarigama, scythe and Nunchucks. She is also a very skilled spell caster, able to perform dangerous rituals that would normally kill its executor. Hotaru's Black Lotus form can also help in defeating zetsuborgs but she would rather kill than purify. As seen from her fighting style, Hotaru prefers stamina and power over speed and strategy, her fighting style is similar to that of Neopolitan utilizing her incredible flexibility and acrobatics and Yang's utilizing brute strength and anger. She is also a very skilled DJ and had sold out many shows. She could also drive a motor bike. hotaru's power's outside of precure form includes necrokenesis, shadow manipulation, manipulation of time, sixth sense, photokenesis, pyrokenesis, lightning, speed, polarity, she also possesses immortality, invulnerability, force field generating and regeneration,hydrokenesis, telekenesis, flight and glyphs. Her glyphs are similar to Weiss Schnee's glyphs in RWBY, she could use them to summon, gain speed, use as a hard surface or use it to push and pull objects and she could use them for some of her powers namely ice , necro and fire. She is very strong and could even crack a mountain in half with a single karate chop. She is also an excellent marksman when it comes to archery and guns. During the summer she would work as a bartender at the Star Lounge at the Ritz-Carlton and seems to be very skilled at doing so. But she does slip a slow acting tranquilizer into the drinks of dudes who try to hit on her. As a dark demi god Hotaru can form contracts with mortals, temporarily giving them powers. The process of forming a contract involves using the person's blood to draw her goddess symbol on a bed of ashes between 2 blood candles, the person would then have to accept the offer of the contract and their souls would be bound to Hotaru as long as they complete the contract. When they have fulfilled what they want they would have to give her something back in return (usually food or a coffee). She is also shown to be a very efficient team leader, leading her own Mercenary group the Shinigami Corp. Relationships Allies/Friends * Akuma Taka * Gisei Kyuubi * Nightcore * Kurotsuno * Tomoe Himari * Sorano Hanabi * Dyspear (briefly) * Grell Sutcliff * Sebastian Michaelis Enemies * Haruno Haruka * Kaido Minami * Amanogawa Kirara * Akagi Towa * Other Pretty Cure * Undertaker Haruno Haruka : ''Hotaru is not a big fan of makeup, dresses and flowers like Haruka, but the two girls are very close, Haruka teaches Hotaru how to manage her anger and Hotaru teaches Haruka how to swordfight. But Haruka is unnerved by Hotaru at times such as when Hotaru performs her grotesque black magic rituals and when Hotaru gets angry and threatens to destroy the universe. Hotaru's nickname for Haruka is Hara. In the final battle, Hotaru offers to use her Blood Moon Slaughter attack on Close, but Haruka says that she will try and fight him on her own. As Haruka fights, Hotaru says that she is impressed, but still, mediocre. ''Kaido Minami : ''Hotaru refers to Minami as Kai, be cause in her opinion that makes Minami sound more manly and awesome. Minami often learns how to make different types of wagashi from Hotaru as well as reading ancient manuscripts. When Minami attempts to introduce Hotaru to more gentle and girlish activities such as attending dinner parties or formal events, Hotaru would often wear something revealing and bring her katana and scythe with her. What also disturbed Minami is Hotaru's willingness to kill, she describes Hotaru's methods as a bloodbath and something that not even the evillest beings should go through. ''Amanogawa Kirara : ''Hotaru and Kiara are quite different and Hotaru often avoids Kiara, possibly because Kiara and her mother, Stella, did nothing to help Hotaru and her brother escape from their abuse and neglect from their human parents. Kiara met Hotaru when they were children friend because of their families' statuses they often visit each other but Hotaru and Taka were never allowed to come out of the attic, they met at night when Kiara was walking outside and saw Hotaru and Taka stealing fruits from the trees in the garden. Kiara told Hotaru's parents whom quickly went upstairs and began beating Hotaru and Taka. Kiara quietly followed them and saw what they were doing but she was too scared to do anything. They eventually made up and became friends. But Hotaru still calls her Kira or Killer. ''Akuma Taka : ''Taka was Hotaru's only friend growing up. Since they were both demi gods with Taka being the son of the God of creation Izanagi, they got along very well. Taka trains and teaches Hotaru in the small attic that is their room. Taka supports Hotaru's dreams unlike her parents. When they were young he would often shield her from the beatings and find food for her. They now live together at the temple. Although they might have some disagreements on their dreams but they are still as close as can be while trying to balance out the responsibilities of ruling their respective realms. Taka Rules the skies with his distant cousin Raiden the God of lightnin whilst Hotaru rules the Underworld. Hotaru calls him Oniichan. ''Tsukino Aoi : '' When Hotaru and Taka were being abused in the attic Aoi would sit by and giggle with delight at their cries. Hotaru and Taka both hate Aoi and when he comes to visit them, after much annoying events, Hotaru impales her twin brother through the head killing him. Despite her bitt hatred towards him, Hotaru revived Aoi with her magic and banished him to Pluto. ''Akagi Towa : '' Towa helps Hotaru understand the responsibility of ruling, but Hotaru tells her that being in charge of a small group is easy so as a small kingdom like Hope Kingdom. But ruling an entire Empire is far more difficult than any one could imagine. Towa and Hotaru are in good terms with both of them having royal blood they get along well. Hotaru often takes Towa to the Underworld with her because she needs Towa's experience and skills in ruling despite her 190 IQ. Hotaru's nickname for Towa is Aku-chan. ''Nightcore: ''Nightcore is Hotaru's yokai servant but Hotaru treats him more like a friend and equal rather than a servant. They are just as close as Hotaru is with Taka, despite this Hotaru had little notice towards Nightcore's romantic feelings towards her. When she did find out she becomes flustered and overwhelmed about it, not because he harbored feelings for her, its because he sleeps with a body pillow that looks like her. He's a member of her mercenary group ''Kurotsuno/ Olivia Blackhorn: ''hotaru's best friend and roommate who sleeps on the top bunk. She is also a demon so the got along very well. She is also part of her mercenary group ''Tomoe Himari: Daughter of Amaterasu, Taka's fiance and Hotaru's older sister figure. ''Sorano Hanabi: ''Daughter of Amaterasu and Hotaru acts as an older sister to her. As well as a mentor, Hanabi looks up to Hotaru rather than her biological sister Himawari, possibly because she could do co cooler things with dark magic which she has better control of rather than white magic. She eventually awoke her power of grey magic. Hotaru has to always clean up after Hanabi. Hotaru is also the one who taught Hanabi how to use her weapons, a steel umbrella, a Bo Staff, tessen and Odachi. She also taught Hanabi how to fight which the latter takes after but mainly utilizing the Neopolitan type fighting style and she has also shown being very flexible (like Anna Mcnaulty but shorter). Hanabi also seems to take after Hotaru's personality, sadistic and psychopathic whilst maintaining a good-girl like appearance. Hotaru is also said to be a very bad influence on Hanabi. She is also a member of the mercenary group. ''Other Precures: ''Hotaru sees them as an inconvenience and whenever there is a new group she would tell them to jump out of the window. Unless that group has actual weapons or experience fighting out of precure form Hotaru would seem to be nicer to them. ''Gisei Kyuubi: ''Hotaru's only childhood friend other than her brother growing up. Gisei moved in with her and the others after deciding to spend some time in the mortal world. He eventually joined the mercenary group since there's nothing else better to do. Category:Cures Category:User: Moonstone luna